Group of Immorality
by Dipsomaniac
Summary: Gannondorf, Bowser, and Mewtwo join forces to reck havok on the universe. Link, Mario, and Pikachu team up to stop them. Whatever its my first FanFic reveiw please good or bad.
1. Group of Immorality

Galaxy's Peacekeepers  
  
DISCLAIMER: I own a copy of the game but not the copyright to the game. If I did I would be in my mansion doing the hibbidy dibbidy with my supermodel wife. So enjoy!  
  
..................................................|Chp.1|................................................  
  
In the blink of an eye a building went from standing tall to a pile of ashes on the ground. A laugh echoed in the distance followed by a thunderous roar.  
  
Mewtwo looked around with an evil grin on his face. Spotting a panicking woman he smirked and started to charge his shadow ball. With her last ounce of strength she closed her eyes and wished she could do anything to stop their reign of terror. Mewtwo shot his fully charged shadow ball and was pleased to see nothing reminded after the explosion.  
  
Mewtwo looked over at Gannondorf smiled and said "Beat that." "With pleasure" Gannondorf said anxiously. He looked around and spotted a four-story building. He walked over to the building and gazed up at it. Crouched down let out a loud yell and slammed his fist into the building. After doing what appeared to be no damage Gannondorf walked away from the building with a proud smile on his face. With his back to the building he grinned at Mewtwo as the building fell to nothing but ruins.  
  
They both looked over at the third person in their group of immorality. Bowser. He smiled and hobbled over to a tour bus. Standing about ten feet away started to breath fire at the, already, sorry excuse of a vehicle. After a short while there was a colossal explosion. Bowser stood and gazed happily at his work.  
  
The three of them looked around and saw that they have destroyed everything and everyone in the city within an eye's view. With a sigh they started to walk to the next city.  
  
Little did they know they were being watched from high above. The great and all-powerful Master Hand felt sick as he watched them laugh and joke at the torturing that they put the people of the city through. In a flash he brought three of the mightiest warriors that have all defeated these villains once before. Link, Mario, and Pikachu. When they realized where they were they looked at each other dazed and confused. They looked up with surprise to see a giant floating hand in front of them. Before anyone could ask the hand started to explain everything, how Bowser, Gannondorf, and Mewtwo joined forces to menace the galaxy. Master Hand could not go fight them him self because when he got off his private planet all his powers would be zapped from him and leave him tired without any defense. But if he brought them to his planet all their powers would increase 50 times their normal power. All three of the warriors gladly said that they would help. As a bright light surrounded  
them they heard the Master Hand say "Good luck."  
  
Before Gannondorf, Mewtwo, and Bowser knew what happened their rivals stood so close to them they could hear and feel their breath on each other. After an extensive period of just staring and remembering what hell they put each other through in days past. All the sudden Mewtwo took one step back and started to charge his shadow ball. Gannondorf crouched down and started to let out a howl. Bowser reared back and was ready to put a substantial cavity in Mario's forehead. The warriors just stood their ready for whatever their rivals next move would be. 


	2. Fighting Across the Universe

The battle began with Gannondorf throwing a swift punch at Link. Link quickly jumped backwards to evade the attack. Then as soon as he landed jumped forward and he threw his sword into Gannondorf's shoulder. The pain was so immense it made Gannondorf fall to one knee.  
  
Bowser rammed his head into the direction Mario was in. It occurred to fast for Mario to do anything. He flew 10 yards into the ruins of the buildings. He hit the wall with such a force it knocked him out cold. He was in a lot of pain and very vulnerable to any assault.  
  
Mewtwo saw this and an immoral grin came across his face. By this time his shadow ball was almost fully charged. Pikachu stood ready to dodge whatever Mewtwo had to throw. As the shadow ball just got to its peak Pikachu saw Mewtwo's eyes change direction. Before Pikachu could do anything Mewtwo shot his shadow ball at Mario.  
  
Link dived into the path of the shadow ball. It was a direct hit into Link's chest. Link was thrown back, out of breath. He tried to stand up but had an extremely difficult time and had to lean on his sword.  
  
Pikachu noticed this and jumped on front of him in a protective stance. As Bowser, Gannondorf, and Mewtwo approached them Pikachu started firing thundershocks rapidly at his enemies.  
  
Mario woke up, slightly dazed, got up, shook his head, and stood next to Pikachu and started firing balls of fire at them. Mewtwo abruptly teleported behind the three only to find the tip of Link's blade striking into his side. As Mewtwo struggled to maintain his balance it seemed like the three were ready to fight. But they knew they were so exhausted it would be a miracle if they could remain standing for the next second and the second after that.  
  
Link then took a bomb and threw it at Mewtwo. He blocked it and then there was a cloud of smoke surrounding him. Suddenly an arrow cut Mewtwo in the side. Then another arrow came from a different direction. He blocked this one just as another one struck him in the back. As the smoke cleared Mewtwo looked side to side not seeing anyone but Mario and Pikachu. Then Link jumped out of nowhere and hit Mewtwo directly in between the eyes with his sword.  
  
Mewtwo screamed and everyone stopped everything and looked over at Mewtwo. Link was staring at him ready for Mewtwo too attack. Instead of attacking he just sat there with his hands positioned on the place Link's sword hit him. He took his hands away to expose blood dripping down the side of his face. Mewtwo teleported next to Gannondorf and Bowser, and with disgusted smiles, vanished. Link, Pikachu, and Mario sat down tired and confused.  
  
Master Hand brought them back to his home. Link, Pikachu, Mario, and Master Hand just stood there. After a long awkward silence that seemed to last forever Link asked, "Why did they just run off like that?" "They, like you, where very tired." Master Hand answered, "The moves they did at the beginning of your battle took a lot out of them." Mario then asked, "Where did they go?" "I'm not sure but wherever they went be sure you will be there before they do what they did at the planet you went to," said Master Hand.  
  
As Master Hand prepared to send the three back to their homes he gasped. "What!?" asked Link and Mario at the same time. "They're attacking your home." Master Hand said. They all looked at him with worried eyes waiting to see who's home it was. "I have to send you all to Cerulean City in Kanto." Link and Mario looked at each other. Then they heard a low snarl come from Pikachu. Still tired from their last fight the light enveloped them in order to take them to Kanto home of the strange beasts known as PokeMon. 


End file.
